


Silence is Golden

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for M31Andy. The exact nature of her request is at the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/gifts).



.

Annie lit a few candles and turned out all of the lights. She liked the soft sheen of her own naked flesh in the muted light, but would he appreciate it? She looked anxiously at him across the bed draped with silvery satin sheets. He was still fully clothed although his fly was open, revealing the true extent of his interest.

“No, it won’t work. You’ll have to blindfold me.” She dug through her chest of drawers turning up a long silk scarf. “This’ll do.”

Annie turned around and he crossed the room to knot the scarf tightly at the back of her head.

“That’s better. Now help me to lie down.”

He guided her over to the bed. She could feel the satin at the back of her knees as she sat down and then swung around to drape herself elegantly across the bed.

“You know what I want. Do it!”

She felt the bed shift as he lowered himself over her, his coat rough against her skin. As his hot mouth closed over her left nipple his gloved right hand slid down between her legs. Nice, but nowhere near enough.

“You’re not doing it right! Show me that you’d consume me if you could. Show me just how much you’re gagging for me. Now. Do it _now!_ ”

The pull intensified, her nipple stretched and aching between teeth just the _wrong_ side of biting, as one gloved finger pressed in against her her clit a little too hard for comfort.

“Bite it you sad tosser.” Annie yelped as he delivered on her command. “Eat me. Now.”

His coat was like sand paper against her overly sensitized skin as he moved to obey.

Her body arched as a silken tongue worked its way into her, expertly finding just the right spot, coaxing a flood of wetness that he eagerly lapped up. Lovely. Really lovely. But still completely wrong.

“Stop. You’re not listening to me. Let me put it into terms even you just might understand. Do it like it was _him_. Like it was—”

“I don’t under—”

Annie’s head snapped up. “Shut it. I told you not to speak. Under any circumstances. If anything is to be said _I’ll_ say it. Get it?”

“I—”

“For Christssake! What’s so difficult to understand? _You_ say _nothing._ ” Annie couldn’t see anything because of the blindfold and the room was now completely silent. “Bugger.. If you understand me, tap my knee.”

A single gloved finger drummed against her right knee cap.

“All right then.” She lay her head back down on her pillow.

The silken tongue burrowed deeper into her, promising better things to come, curling around her clit causing a heavy aching heat to settle deep between her hips. Still all wrong. Too perfect. Too perfect by half.

“Like it was him. Like you want _me_ as much as you want him. You wouldn’t bloody well be handling him like he’s spun glass for christssake, you’d be too busy hammering him into the mattress if he’d ever give the likes of _you_ the time of day. Make me forget I’m not him.”

The silken tongue gave way instantly to demanding lips spread wide over her sex, as he sucked in her clit, almost chewing it between his teeth. Three dry gloved fingers were rammed into her without any preamble, thrusting deep. It was painful, unyielding and she wasn’t sure that she’d survive intact. Brilliant. Bloody Brilliant. She grunted her approval, wrapping her fingers deep into collar length hair, pulling it viciously away from his scalp, cursing the blindfold, knowing his hair would shine like spun gold in the candlelight.

“Fuck me.”

His mouth stopped moving over her but didn’t withdraw.

“I said fuck me! Fuck me now. Fuck me hard.”

His mouth withdrew, followed by his shoulders, leaving her shivering slightly in the cold room. She felt the fabric of his trousers against her inner thighs as he re-arranged himself into a kneeling position. She could feel the head of his cock bumping against her clit, the flesh surprisingly cold, before he leaned forward elbows to her sides as he supported his body, that lovely coat draping over her, warming her instantly.

He began to slide slowly all the way into her and then all of the way out. He was just as large as she’d imagined he would be, stretching her beyond the point of comfort. She knew he was trying to be considerate, to give her time to adjust but it really wouldn’t do.

“If I were _him_ I wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week after this. I know it. By the time you’re done with me, I want to see this mattress from the other side.”

The body above her tensed suggesting his discomfort with his instructions without him actually having to say anything to her.

“Fuck. The deal was that I decide what happens here. If I can get up from this bed and still walk straight I’ll see to it that things go very badly for you. All it takes is a word in the right ear and you—”

Annie screamed as his hips recoiled before slamming his cock all the way into her. Christ! That’s going to leave a mark. It didn’t stop. She’d never have guessed his stamina was anywhere near this good, what with his age, the cigarettes and the way he drank. A subtle shift in his hips brought the base of his cock into direct contact with her clit and it was all over far too soon as she dug her nails into his hips and yelled his name. Too soon. Far too soon. She pushed him off her, all too aware that he was still rock hard.

“That it then?” he panted.

Annie ripped the blindfold from her eyes to glare up at him. “Did I say you could speak?”

“Well, no but it looked to me like you ca—”

“Don’t speak.”

“Now come on love, fair’s fair. We had a deal and I’ve earned my money. This wig is bloody hot and itchy and I’m sweating like a pig in this coat. If you want to do this again you might consider one of my friends. There’re boys for hire too you know. He wouldn’t have to strap this damn thing on, he’s built like a bloody bull and he’d look a treat in this coat. It just swamps me and—”

“Shut it Sukey. I didn’t hire you to speak. Now I’ve paid for the evening and it’s not over yet. Grab that lube off the table and flip me over, there’s a good girl. You’re going to do me like you want to do him, _Gene_.”

 

******

 

On the other side of Manchester, the windows of the station trembled to the all too familiar bellow of its alpha male.

“Bloody hell! Is nothing sacred? Which one of you sad tossers took my coat?”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> Because the world needs more Life on Mars femmeslash, I'd love you to write Sukey/Annie for me.
> 
> Hmm, prompt. "Silvery satin sheets"...


End file.
